Achtung! Fliegende Hasen! Miracle Beam!
by ChibiYumi
Summary: Erinnert ihr euch noch an Band 3 des Mangas? Seite 96, letzter Absatz? Als Ryuichi den "kranken" Tatsuha in eine ruhige Ecke bringt! Warnung: Lemon, PWP


**A**chtung! **F**liegende **H**asen! **M**iracle **B**eam!

Autor: Yumi-chan

Fandom: Gravitation

Teile: 1/1

Genere: Öhm... PWP (no plot! Null!!!), Lemon, shota? (naja, Ryu-chan wirkt eben in seiner kindlichen Form, wie ein kleines Kind!)

Paring: TatsuhaxRyuichi

Disclammer: Gravitation gehört leider nicht mir und ich kann wohl auch nichts daran ändern, dass die Jungs eben Maki Murakami gehören. Ebenso kann ich nichts daran rüttel, dass ich für meine FF nicht bezahlt werde... Das Leben kann manchmal ganz schön fies sein!

Inhalt: Erinnert ihr euch noch an Band 3 des Mangas? Seite 96, letzter Absatz? Als Ryuichi den "kranken" Tatsuha in eine ruhige Ecke bringt?! Tja, ich hab mir eben die Frage gestellt, was danach passiert sein könnte und daraus... entstand diese FF!

Kommentar: Was geschieht wenn man an einen Abend die ganze erste Staffel 'Sex and the City' guckt und nachher noch 2 Stunden mit der besten Freundin telefoniert und nebenbei noch Gravi Band 3 liest? Genau; Eine PWP drop!

Warnungen: Ryu-chan wirkt ziemlich (!!!) naiv und Tatsuha ist noch ein grösserer Perversling als sonst (o.O°)... ach, und der arme Kumagoro muss leiden Kuma tröst! Sonstige Warnungen... naja, es ist aus MEINER Feder entstanden... Rette sich wer kann!!!!

Viel Spass

Tatsuha beglückwünschte sich innerlich zu seinem gelungenen Auftritt. Nicht nur, dass er heute zum ersten Mal seiner grossen Liebe Sakuma Ryuichi begegnet ist, ein Kompliment von gerade diesem bekommen hat und es sogar geschafft hatte, ihn zu berühren... Nein! Jetzt war er gerade mit diesem auf dem Weg zu einem ruhigeren Plätzchen, im hinteren Bereich des Clubs. Darauf hatte der Dunkelhaarige sein Leben lang gewartet; Mit seinem Schwarm ein Mal alleine zu sein! Wenn Tatsuha sich jetzt nicht dumm anstellte, konnte er vielleicht einige Pluspunkte bei Ryuichi erziehlen und wenn er beim Sänger Eindruck geschindet hatte, wer weiss, vielleicht bestand dann die Möglichkeit ein Mal mit Sakuma Ryuichi auszugehen. Anyway...

...Ryuichi betrat den abgedunkelten Raum, den Nittle Grasper für private Feiern benutzte. Neben ihn, Noriko und Thoma kam so gut wie niemand hier rein, denn es brauchte einen Code um die Tür zu öffnen. Ryuichi fragte sich gerade, ob wohl K, der ja sein Mangaer war, auch den Code kannte. Aber es war schliesslich unwahrscheinlich, dass K jetzt plötzlich auftauchen würde.

Der Kleinere legte den "kranken" Tatsuha auf die Eck-Couch und setzte sich vor dieser auf den Boden. Welche Krankheit wohl den Älteren erwischt hatte? Ryuichi konnte nicht leugnen, dass der Dunkelhaarige toll aussah und das, was er bis jetzt an ihn gesehen hatte, gefiel ihm ausgesprochen gut. So wie sich Tatsuha diesen Abend benommen hatte, hatte er, allen anschein nach, auch einen sehr guten und liebenswerten Charakter. Ausserdem schien er auch eine kleine Schwäche für ihn (Ryu) zu haben. Zum einen nannte er ihn respektvoll immer noch Sakuma-san, obwohl er das sonst nur von Shuichi zu hören bekam, der ihn ja wirklich sehr gern hatte und ausserdem war das, dass er Tatsuha mit Kumagoro beschossen hatte, ein kleiner Test gewesen. Würde ihn Tatsuha nicht mögen, so wie er nun Mal war, wäre er nach der "Fliegende-Hasen"-Aktion schon lange über alle Berge gewesen, aber da er geblieben war und seine Attacke sogar beschmunzelt hatte, konnte er nur davon ausgehen, dass der Jüngere ihn irgendwie mochte. Ryuichi selbst, mochte Tatsuha sehr. Er war ein sehr netter und wahnsinnig gut aussehender, junger Mann. Ryuichi fragte sich, ob er wohl Tatsuha öfter sehen konnte, wenn er wieder Mal nach Japan kam, schliesslich flog er morgen früh wieder nach Amerika. Irgendwie wäre er gerne noch etwas länger geblieben und hätte sich die nächsten Tage, mit den Grösseren getroffen.

Tatsuha bekam währenddessen nichts von Ryuichis Gedankengängen mit... wie auch?! Er war zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Bis hierhin hatte er ja alles noch einiger Massen geplant, aber jetzt wusste er nicht wie es weitergehen sollte. Klar, sie waren in einem abgedunkelten Raum, in dem ausser ihnen so gut wie niemand rein kam, er lag auf einem kuscheligen Sofa, inmitten von Bergen von Kissen und sein Schwarm sass hingekniet vor ihm und schien sich noch ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen, da es ihm angeblich (!) nicht gut ging... und da er ja ein pupertierender Teenager war, fiel ihm sofort ein, was er sonst in einer solchen Situation machen würde... nämlich; Seinen Gegenüber ohne grosse Worte auf das Sofa zu nageln! Nur, war da derjenige der ihm gegenüber war, nicht irgend ein Mädel oder ein Kerl, den er gerade irgendwo aufgerissen hatte und die/der genauso wie er selbst, mitten in der Pupertät war... nein, nein! Das da vor ihm, war Ryuichi Sakuma, der Kerl, auf den Tatsuha schon seid seinem 12 Lebensjahr scharf war! Ausserdem konnte er doch nicht, einen Star wie Ryuichi es war, einfach so nehmen... Er war ja um himmelswillen 31 und nicht mehr so ein kleiner notgeiler Hengst wie er selbst! Er musste Ryuichi erst einmal anständig verführen, sonst bekam er nie das, was er schon seid Jahren wollte. Also musste er taktisch vorgehen...

"Sakuma-san..." wisperte er leise und liess einen Unterton mitschwingen, als würde es ihm extrem schlecht gehen, "Danke dass du mich hergebracht hast, aber ich denke, du kannst ruhig wieder zu den Anderen gehen. Ich will dir ja nicht den Abend versauen."

"Neeeein!" quietschte Ryuichi gleich darauf los, "Wenn es dir nicht gut geht, dann bleibe ich natürlich!"

"Aaaah!" stöhnte der Dunkelhaarige schmerzerfüllt auf und hielt sich den Kopf, "Mein Kopf tut so weh... Ich weiss nicht... vielleicht hab ich sogar Fieber!?"

Kaum hatte er den letzten Satz ausgesprochen, sogleich bückte sich Ryuichi etwas nach vorne und berührte Tatsuhas Stirn. Der Mönch währendessen glaubte zu sterben. Ryuichis Hand war angehnem warm und vor seinen Augen konnte er, selbst in den etwas düsteren Raum, Ryuichis blaue Saphire aufblitzen sehen, die ihn besorgt musterten. Wenn er sich vorstellte, wie Ryu ihn gerade aus diesem Augen heraus musterte, mit einem verklährten, verführerischen Blick musterten und seine Hände fahrig über seinen (Tatuhas) Rücken stricken, und ab und zu Kratzspuren auf der Haut hinterliessen während Tatsuha über ihm lag und sich an den kleineren Körper schmiegte... Dem Mönch wurde nur noch wärmer und schon alleine bei der Vorstellung regte sich etwas in seiner Hose. Seine Fantasien nahmen noch um einen Grad zu, als er seine Augen wieder öffnete -wann hatte er sie bitte geschlossen?- und geradewegs in Ryuichis blaue Augen blicken konnte. Unwirrkürlich musste er kurz aufstöhnen beim Gedanken, dass er es heute vielleicht schaffte seine Träume wahr werden zu lassen.

Ryuichi hatte, kaum dass er Tatsuhas Aufstöhnen gehört hatte, sich gleich noch etwas mehr über den Jüngeren gebückt, seine Hände waren nebenbei von selbst auf Tatsuhas Brust geglitten, was diesen gleich noch einmal leise aufstöhnen liess.

"Tatsuha-san?! Hast du Schmerzen? Tut dir was weh?" fragte Ryuichi besorgt und kam mit seinem Gesicht immer näher an Tatsuhas ran.

Dieser glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Ok, in gewisser Masen hatte er Schmerzen, denn seine Hose engte den "kleinen" Tatsu-chan ziemlich ein und liess ihm keine Freiheit zu wachsen, aber Ryuichi hatte mit Schmerzen bestimmt nicht das gemeint. Ein kleines fieses Lächeln erschien auf Tatsuhas Zügen, auch wenn es gleich wieder verschwand, denn er wollte Ryuichi ja nicht verschrecken, aber innerlich blieb das Lächeln. Nun wusste er, wie er vielleicht Sakuma Ryuichi flachlegen konnte.

"Sakuma-san..." wisperte Tatsuha, liess einen leichten verruchten Ton mitschwingen, "...ich fühl mich überhaupt nicht gut!"

"So... soll ich ein Arzt holen?" Ryuichi war für einem Moment anders geworden, als er Tatsuhas verführerische Stimme gehört hatte. Irgendwie war jetzt auch Ryu plötzlich so unglaublich heiss.

"Nein... schliesslich sitzt mein Arzt direkt vor mir."

"Hä?! Kumagoro?" der Sänger hielt seinen rosa Plüschhasen in Tatsuhas Richtung gestreckt.

"Aber nein!" Tatsuha fragte sich manchmal wirklich... nicht einmal auf seine Annäherungsversuche fiel Ryuichi ein.

"Höh??! Mich???" fragte der Ältere von Beiden, der aber gerade wie ein kleines Kind wirkte, "Aber Tatsuha-san! Ich bin Sänger, kein Arzt!"

"Oh doch, du bist der einzige der mich gesund pflegen kann!" Tatsuhas Plan kam nun in seine heisse Phase. Hoffentlich sagte Ryuichi jetzt nichts falsches, sonst war essig! Aber so wie er den Sänger einschätzte sollte alles perfekt klappen.

"W..was soll ich denn tun?" fragte nun der Kleinere und sah dann neugierig, wie Tatsuha seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen verzog.

"Setz dich auf meine Hüften!" hörte er, wie Tatsuha es ihm entgegen hauchte und diese Stimme Ryuichi tausend Schauer über den Rücken laufen liess. Ohne gross darüber nachzudenken, oder gar irgendetwas anderes in Erwähnung zu ziehen, setzte sich Ryuichi, wie von Tatsuha angeordnet auf seine Hüften, liess unbeabsichtigt seinen Hintern genau auf Tatsu-chan sinken und hörte wie Tatsuha möglichst leise stöhnte und die Augen kurz zusammen kniff.

Tatsuha, war hin und weg, als Ryuichi sich einfach so auf seine Körpermitte sinken liess und dann auch ganz unbeabsichtigt mit den Hintern über seine empfindliche Stelle rieb. Das war der Himmel... oder, nach der Hitze die seinen Körper befallen hatte zu beurteilen, die Hölle. Aber eigentlich war es dem jungen Mönch egal, ob Himmel, Hölle oder Nirwana... Alles für das er sich in diesem Moment interessierte war der Körper der auf ihm sass. Langsam öffnete er seine zusammen gekniffenen Augen wieder, wollte sehen, wie der Leadsänger von Nittle Grasper gerade auf ihn sass. Sein Blick striff als erstes die zierlichen Hände, die sich etwas auf seinen Bauch abstützten, danach die langen Beine, die auf den Sofa knieten, hinauf zum Becken, das sich gerade an seines schmiegte, über den flachen Bauch zur zierlichen Taille, hinauf zur glatten Brust über den Hals zu einem Paar kirschroten Lippen, weiter zur fein geschwungenen Nase bis hin zu den fragenden blauen Kulleraugen, die ihn musterten. Alles in Tatsuhas Inneren begann zu dickflüssiger Lava zu schmelzen. Dieser Mann über ihn war ein Gott! So wünderschön und perfekt, dass nicht einmal ein internationaler Star wie Brad Pitt mithalten konnte! Tatsuha war Feuer und Flamme für dieses Wesen und so schnell würde er ihn erst einmal nicht gehen lassen, da war er sich sicher.

Erst als er das Bild fertig in seinem Kopf gespeichert hatte, fiel ihm ja wieder ein, dass er seinen Plan weiter führen sollte, wenn er heute Abend etwas Matratzensport betreiben wollte. Aber... irgendwie... irgendwas... Tatsuha stöhnte dieses Mal laut auf, er war zu überrascht gewesen, als das er es verhindern konnte. Was machte Ryuichi denn da?!

Ryu fühlte sich so unwohl unter Tatsuhas musternden, verschlingenden Blick, dass er sich leicht darunter wand. Ausserdem hatte der Jüngere schon seid einer Weile nicht mehr gesprochen und das machte den Sänger doch etwas nervös. Deswegen ruschte er etwas auf Tatsuhas Becken umher um eine bequemere Position zu erlangen, als er etwas Hartes an einen Hintern drücken fühlte. Probehalber liess er sein Becken etwas kreisen, als er fühlen konnte, wie Tatsuha sein Becken etwas anhob und sich noch näher an Ryuichi drückte. Dabei entglitt ihm wieder ein lautes Stöhnen. Der Ältere glaubte natürlich, er hätte immer noch Schmerzen und da er immer dann stöhnte, wann er sein Becken bewegte, kam er zum Entschluss, dass etwas unter ihm, Tatsuha weh tun musste. Kurz entschlossen, nahm er seine Hand von dem flachen Bauch vor sich und liess sie hinter sich, in Tatsuhas Schritt wieder sinken. Dieser glaubte den Verstand verloren zu haben und seufzte vernehmlich auf. Träumte er, oder hatte Sakuma Ryuichi tatsächlich seine göttliche Hand in seinem Schritt?! Nein, er träumte bestimmt nicht, denn erneut strich die Hand über die Beule in Tatsuhas Jeans.

Ryuichi spürte die Härte unter seiner Hand pochen und wandte seinen Blick zu Tatsuha, der seine Augen geschlossen, den Kopf etwas zur Seite gelegt hatte und nur noch durch den Mund atmete. Da wusste Ryuichi endlich, was mit dem Grösseren los war.

"Mou, Tatsuha-san! Du hattest vorhin bestimmt irgendwo dein Becken angeschlagen, als ich dich hierhin getragen habe, richtig?! Deswegen hast du ja jetzt auch diese grosse Beule und diese Schmerzen!"

Er konnte es nicht glauben! Tatsuha schlug sich innerlich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. War Ryuichi wirklich so naiv und unschuldig, oder tat er nur so? Aber eigentlich war es Tatsuha egal. Im Gegenteil; Die Vortsellung einen unschuldigen, naiven, kindlichen Ryuichi zu nehmen, liess ihn nur noch härter werden, als es ohnehin schon möglich war. Er war schon so erregt, das er seinen ganzen Plan einfach von einer Sekunde zur nächsten über Bord warf und nur noch seinen Instinkten -animalische Instinkte, versteht sich- folgte.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, fasste Tatsuha Ryuichi am Becken und drehte die Beiden so herum, das Ryuichi auf dem Sofa zum liegen kam und Tatsuha seinen Platz zwischen Ryus gespreizte Beine fand.

Der Sänger fragte sich, warum er nun in den Unmengen von Kissen lag und woher Tatsuha plötzlich die Kraft nahm, sie beiden so herumzudrehen, schliesslich dachte Ryuichi, er sei krank. Fragend schaute er hoch, in Tatsuhas dunkle Augen und versuchte irgendwas darin zu erkennen. Aber die Augen seines Gegenübers waren auf Halbmast und da sie schon etwas glänzten, gelang es Ryuichi nicht, irgendwelche Emotionen darin zu lesen. Trotzdem, wollte er schon gerne wissen was hier vor sich ging. Also sprach er vorsichtig den Anderen an;

"Tatsuha-san...?!"

Diesem entging natürlich nicht, dass Ryuichi nun etwas verwundert war, aber weiter störte es ihn nicht. Das einzige was ihn störte, war dass sie Beide noch voll bekleidet waren und dass es in seiner Hose unangenehm drückte. Aber schliesslich konnte man gegen beides etwas tun...

Langsam beugte er sich noch näher an den Sänger heran, stützte sich mit der einen Hand neben den begehrenswerten Körper ab und die Andere strich erst noch etwas über die glatte und weiche Haut der Wange, bis sie über die Schläfe höher wanderte und Ryu das Kopftuch abzog, es einfach zu Boden gleiten liess. Die grünen Haarstränen fielen Ryuichi nun wieder unordentlich ins Gesicht und schmeichelten umsomehr seinen Augen, die nun noch verwundeter guckten. Doch Tatsuha liess sich von diesem kindlichen Blick nicht beirren. Er war sich sicher, dass Ryuichi irgendwo in seinem Innern wusste, was jetzt kam und diese Erkenntnis stachelte Tatsuha noch mehr an weiter zu machen, vor allem da sich der Sänger bis jetzt nicht gewehrt hatte.

Leicht verlagerte Tatsuha sein Gewicht wieder, gelang so mit seinen Lippen verführerisch nahe an Ryuichis Hals. Der einzigartige Duft des Sängers wehte Tatsuha entgegen und liess ihn beinahe high werden. Dieser Kerl roch einfach zu gut. Irgendwie nach Erdbeeren und gleichzeitig nach einen süsslichen Parfum. Die Haut vor ihm war unbedeckt und er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stelle zwischen Schulter und Hals zu hauchen. Doch auch Ryus Haut wirkte wie eine Droge auf den Dunkelhaarigen, denn kurz darauf regnete es Küsse auf das leicht hervorstehende Schlüsselbein. Die Weste und das ärmellose Shirt, welches bevor diese verführerische Stelle verdeckten, schob er einfach beiseite und etwas über die Schulter. Tatsuha hört wie Ryu bereits etwas schwerer atmete. Oho, da hatte er wohl eine von Ryuichis Lieblingsstellen gefunden. Ob er wohl noch mehr solche Stellen fand? Tatsuha hatte es durchaus vor.

Er verlagerte sein Gewicht wieder auf einen Arm und glitt mit der Hand des anderen Armes unter das weisse Shirt, das Ryuichi trug. Sanft strich er über den flachen Bauch, konnte nicht wiederstehen und tauchte kurz mit dem Zeigefinger in den Bauchnabel, glitt dann weiter hinauf über die geebnete Brust, hielt dann bei den Rippen an und zog jeden einelnen Bogen nach, gelang danach an die Stelle, an der er das Herz pochen hörte, lauschte noch kurz dem etwas schnelleren Herzschlag, ehe er noch weiter hinauf glitt, bis er schlussendlich über eine feine Erhebung streichen konnte und leicht anfing die Brustwarze zu necken. Von Ryuichi kam ein gedämpfter Laut, als er etwas fester mit dem Daumen über die Erhebung strich und kreisende Bewegungen vollzog. Tatsuha fragte sich schon, auf was Ryuichi gebissen hatte, als er hinaufblickte. Schnell zog er seinen Finger aus Ryus Mund und sah diesen leicht verärgert an.

Ryuichis Blick hatte sich bereits etwas verklärt und seine Augen waren schon auf Halbmast, aber Tatsuhas Blick konnte er trotzdem erkennen. Er hatte sich doch nur in den Finger gebissen um nicht laut zu werden... Sein Blick senkte sich schuldbewusst. Jetzt hatte er es geschafft Tatsuha zu verärgern. Innerlich schlug er sich für seine Dummheit.

"Ne, Sakuma-san?!" Tatsuha beugte sich leicht vor und streifte Ryuichis Lippen mit den seinen, "Es ist Ok wenn du nicht laut sein willst, aber beiss dir doch nicht deinen Finger ab. Nimm was anderes!"

"W...was..denn?" fragte Ryuichi zitternd zurück. Er hätte gerne Tatsuhas Lippen wieder auf seinen gehabt, wenn auch nur für kurz.

"Nimm Kumagoro! Du knabberst doch sonst schon immer an seinen Ohren herum!"

Ryuichi tat wie ihm gehiessen und zog Kumagoro aus einer der Westetaschen und hielt ihn sich an die Brust gedrückt. Tatsuha sah das und ein Glizern erschien in seinen Augen. Beinahe kam es ihn so vor, als hätte er eine kleinen Jungen vor sich. Du Shotacon-Hentai randalier! Aber durchaus wusste er, dass Ryuichi einen erwachsenen Körper besass, was sich noch mehr bestätigte, als er etwas Hartes gegen seinen Tatsu-chan drücken fühlte. Er hatte es geschafft Sakuma Ryuichi zu erregen. Wahnsinn! Sich, im innern, selbst auf die Schulter klopfend erschien ein fieses Grinsen auf seinen Lippen und erneut schob er Ryuichis Shirt so weit hoch sie es nun eben möglich war.

Irgendwie ahnte Ryuichi was jetzt kam, denn er krallte sich etwas fester an Kumagoro und schloss entspannt die Augen. Der Dunkelhaarige sah das als eindeutige Einladung und beugte sich hinunter zu der flachen Brust und hauchte erst einmal einen Kuss zwischen den beiden Brustpartien. Ryu seufzte leise und kuschelte sich etwas tiefer ins Kissen, als er bereits spürte wie Tatsuhas Atmen seine linke Brustwarze striff und kurz darauf eine vorwitzige Zunge hervorschnellte und über die kleine rosa Erhebung leckte. Kumagoro wurde von dem Sänger noch mehr umklammert und als Tatsuha leicht in die empfindliche rosa Haut biss, versenkte Ryuichi seine Zähne in den Stoff von Kumagoros Ohren und es erklang ein gedämpftes Stöhnen.

Dem Grösseren der Beiden, störte es zwar etwas, dass Ryu anscheinend nicht wollte, dass er ihn stöhnen hörte, aber weiter machte er sich keine Gedanken darüber, denn er hatte sich bereits ein neues Ziel ausgesucht. Seine Lippen verliessen die erste Brustwarze und gelangen zu der zweiten, bei der er genau das gleiche Spiel abzog wie bei der Anderen. Ryuichis gedämpfte Geräusche gelangten an sein Ohr und er hoffte, er würde Kumagoro nicht das Ohr abbeissen, denn wenn doch, dann war es schliesslich seine Schuld und irgendwie konnte er sich vorstellen wie wütend Ryu dann war. Als er spürte, wie die kleine Erhebung unter seinen Lippen fest wurde und stolz nach oben ragte liess er auch von dieser rosanen Verführung ab und liess sich Zeit, Ryuichis erregt, verzogenes Gesicht zu mustern. Der Kopf war zur Seite gedreht, die Zähne tief in Kumagoros Ohren vergraben, die Wangen leicht gerötet, die blauen Augen geschlossen, wobei Tatsuha zum ersten Mal auffiel, was für lange Wimpern Ryuichi eigentlich besass und seine Haut glänzte bereits etwas. Tatsuha war hin und weg von diesem Anblick; Das unschuldige Aüssere gemischt mit dem nicht ganz unschuldigen Verhalten... schliesslich genoss er, was Tatsuha hier tat.

Ryuichi war heiss, so verdammt heiss. Zum einen war er froh, dass Tatsuha ihm eine kleine Atempause gab aber zum anderen schrie sein Körper regelrecht nach dem Jüngeren, sehnte sich nach seinen Berührungen und dem warmen Kribbeln, welches Tatsuha auslösen konnte. Er spürte den verlangenden Blick auf sich und drehte den Kopf in Tatsuhas Richtung. Es war schwer die Augen zu öffnen, doch er sehnte sich nach den nachtschwarzen Onyxen, die ihn so musterten, als sei er etwas sehr wertvolles. Seine Augenlider flatterten als er es schliesslich schaffte wenigstens die Augen etwas zu öffnen. Tatsuhas Blick kreuzte den seinen und Ryuichi liess Kumagoros Ohr aus seinem Mund gleiten und ein glückliches Lächeln erschien auf Ryus Lippen.

Als Tatsuha das sah, dachte er, für einen Augenblick selbst das Atmen vergessen zu haben. Bereits vorhin dachte er einen Gott unter sich zu haben, aber das hier... es war noch viel schöner und reiner, als er je geglaubt hatte. Diese Lippen zogen Tatsuha in eine Art Bann... er würde sie so gerne berühren, aber ein Kuss war so viel intensiver als Sex. Es sagte viel mehr aus. Ein Kuss gab man nur jemanden, den man wirklich sehr gerne mochte und Tatsuha war nun Mal jemand, der seine an Prinzipien hielt. Wenn er mit -beinahe- Unbekannten schlief, dann küsste er sie nie auf die Lippen, aber das vor ihm war schliesslich sein grösster Schwarm. Er mochte Ryuichi sehr, aber vielleicht mochte dieser ihn ja nicht... Tatsuha entschloss sich, Ryuichi zu fragen, schliesslich wollte er nicht, dass er sich gezwungen fühlte.

"Sakuma-san?!" sprach er flüsternd und sah dem Anderen ununterbrochen in die Augen, "Ich... würde dich gerne küssen..."

"Ryuichi!" antwortete dieser und schloss die Augen.

"Bitte?!", fragte Tatsuha nach.

"Nenn mich Ryuichi! Sonst komm ich mir so alt vor!" Ryu hielt Tatsuha seine Lippen entgegen, bot sie ihm förmlich an. Tatsuha verstand den Wink und kam dessen Gesicht immer näher. Ryuichi fühlte den warmen Atmen und wie er seine Lippen streifte. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er aufgeregt war. Seitdem er in Amerika wohnte, hatte er keinen Mann mehr geküsst... das war jetzt knappe 3 Jahre her. Aber vor allen war er aufgeregt, da er Tatsuha unglaublich gerne mochte. Er spürte das andere Lippenpaar, wie es über seines strich und ehe sie sich fest auf seine Lippen pressten, hörte er noch Tatsuha leise "Ryuichi...!" wispern.

Für Tatsuha schien die Welt stehen zu bleiben, als er Ryus weiche Lippen an seinen spürte. Von ihnen ging so eine wunderbare Wärme aus und in seinem Bauch begann es zu kribbeln. Aus Instinkt heraus, presste er seinen Körper näher an den des Kleineren, spürte wie sich ihre Erregungen aneinander pressten und hörte Ryuichi gegen seine Lippen seufzen. Ryuichis Hände krallten sich in Tatsuhas dunklen Haaren und fuhren etwas schüchtern durch die Haarpracht. Der Grössere sah es als Einladung und schon begannen seine Lippen sich gegen Ryuichis zu bewegen. Zwar noch etwas langsam und scheu, die Bewegungen wurden aber sehr schnell sicherer. Seine Zunge schellte hervor und stich leicht an Ryus Unterlippe entlangt und bat darum, dass Ryuichi seine Lippen öffnete. Dieser tat das ohne gross darüber nachzudenken zu müssen und schon glitt Tatsuhas Zunge in Ryus Reich, stubste sogleich seinen Gegenpart an und umschmeichelte diesen gekonnt.

Ryuichi kam sich vor als würde er schmelzen und zu Wachs werden in Tatsuhas Händen. Er (Tatsuha) wusste wirklich was er tat und Ryu staunte daran, dass er alles wirklich gut konnte, dazu gehörte auch eben das Küssen. Noch nie hatte er so viele Gefühle während eines Kusses wahrnehmen können. Tatsuha hatte ein Feuer in ihm entfacht und jede Berührung, jeder Kuss liess es nur noch höher und stärker brennen, als zuvor. Ryuichi war so heiss, dass er sich selbst etwas aufrichtete und sich einfach die Weste von den Schultern zog und zu Boden gleiten liess, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Kaum war die Veste weg, drückte ihn Tatsuha wieder zurück in die Kissen, intensivierte den Kuss noch. Er schien langsam ungeduldig zu werden. Aber vielleicht war es besser, wenn Tatsuha nun etwas forscher wurde, denn in Ryus Hose wurde es langsam ziemlich eng. Um auf sein kleines Problem aufmerksam zu machen, drückte der Sänger den Rücken durch, hob das Becken etwas an und berührte Tatsuhas Hitze mit seiner. Dieser konnte sich plötzlich irgendwie gar nicht mehr auf den Kuss konzentrieren, denn Ryus kreisende Bewegungen liessen ihn verrückt werden. Kurzerhand trennte er sich von den rötlichen Lippen und pinnte Ryuichis Hüpfte auf's Sofa. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie eng es dem Sänger in der Hose war, schliesslich ging es ihm nicht anders... also entschied er sich etwas Stoff los zu werden.

Kurz richtete er sich wieder gerade auf und zog sich das weisse, weite Shirt über den Kopf, ehe er sich an Ryuichis Hosenknopf wendete. Schnell war er offen und der Reissverschluss heruntergezogen. Mit beiden Daumen hackte er sich unter die Shorts und zog die beiden Kleidungsstücke mit einem Rück von den langen Beinen. Mit etwas Mühe und Ryuichis Mithilfe, landetetn schliesslich Jeans und Shorts auf den Kleiderhaufen auf den Boden. Tatsuha lehte sich nun wieder etwas zurück und betrachtete seine Eroberung genua. Die langen, schlanken Beine, die aufgerichtete Erregung, die schlanke Taille, den flachen Bauch, die sich heftig hob und senkende Brust, die Hände, die sich an Kumagoro festhielten und diesen an seine Brust drückten, die leicht rötlichen Lippen die etwas glänzten und den Atmen nur mühsam ausstiessen, die geröteten Wangen, die verklärten Augen und schlussendlich die grünen Stränchen die ihm an der Stirn klebten. Tatsuha leckte sich über die Lippen. Er brauchte viel Beherrschung um nicht gleich über Ryuichi herzufallen. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht wieder nach vorne, kam auf Ryu zum liegen und blickte diesem lange in die Augen. Nur ihr schneller und heftiger Atmen konnte man in dem Raum hören und man konnte das Knistern zwischen ihren Körper spüren. Tatsuha lächelte etwas ehe er kurz Ryus Lippen küsste, weiter über die Wange glitt und schliesslich einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze platzierte. Seine Hand hatte sich selbstständig gemacht und strich immer wieder leicht gegen Ryuichis Oberschenkel. Tatsuha wandte seinen Blick nicht von dem Gesicht des Sängers ab, sah wie sich die Augen wieder schlossen, als seine Hand über die weiche Haut der Innenschenkel strich und dabei seiner Körpermitte bedrohlich nah kam. Er erkannte an Ryuichis Mimik, dass er's nicht mehr allzulange aushielt und Tatsuha war ja wirklich kein Unmensch (manchmal etwas fies, aber kein Unmensch!) und er erbarmte sich. Seine Hand glitt höher umschloss Ryuichis Erregung. Dieser stöhnte laut auf, ehe er sich wieder in Kumagoros Ohren verbiss. Er wirkte so süss und unschuldig sodass es Tatsuha noch mehr anmachte. Seine Hand glitt von alleine auf und ab, zog die Vorhaut zurück und legte dabei die empfindliche Eichel frei. Er spürte wie Ryuichis Hüfte nach oben zuckte, in seine Hand stossen sollte, doch er richtete sich wieder auf und drückte mit der Anderen Hand Ryus Hüfte nach unten.

Wieder machte seine Hand um Ryuichis Glied eine auf und ab-Bewegung erhöhte allerdings vorerst den Druck, nicht nie Geschwindigkeit. Der Sänger wand sich auf den Sofa, warf den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, verbiss sich noch mehr in Kumagoros Ohr, stöhnte immer wieder etwas lauter, ehe er sich heftigst an seinen Stoffhasen krallte. Tatsuha wusste das es jetzt an der Zeit war. Seine zweite Hand, die Ryuichis Hüfte unten hielt verliess seinen Platz. Sie glitt zu Tatsuhas Mund und kurz befeuchtete er seine Finger ordentlich mit Spucke ehe er mit ihnen wieder nach unten wanderte. Er hob die zierliche Hüfte etwas an und glitt dann mit der einen Hand zu Ryuichis Hintern. Seine Finger glitten die Spalte entlang und fanden dann den engen Muskelring. Leicht stiess er mit dem ersten angefeuchteten Finger dagegen und intensivierte gleich noch Mal die Arebti seiner anderen Hand an Ryuichis Glied. Der erste Finger glitt vollkommen problemlos in Ryu rein, probehalber drehte er diesen etwas, doch Ryuichis schien keine Schmerzen zu haben. Als er den zweiten Finger einführte verzog Ryu schmerzhaft das Gesicht und entzog sich etwas von Tatsuha.

"Ryuichi?! Tu ich dir weh?" fragte der Dunkelhaarige besorgt und hielt seine Finger still in Ryus Innern.

"Nein... aber... es is so seltsam..." druckste Ryuichi herum. Ihm war es unangenehm darüber zu reden.

"Keine Sorge, das wird gleich besser!" Tatsuhas schlanke, lange Finger begannen wieder sich etwas in Ryu zu bewegen, machten eine Scherenbewegung und versuchten noch etwas tiefer in den Körper unter ihm zu gelangen. Als Tatsuha schliesslich eine kleine, raue Erhebung spürte stubste er diese mit den Fingerkuppen an. Ryuichi stiess erregt einen Schrei aus und warf Kopf in den Nacken. Kumagoro war vergessen und glitt von Sofa auf den Boden. Tatsuha leckte sich erneut über die Lippen, als er seinen Schwarm so sah und drückte sogleich noch Mal gegen die Erhebung und wieder schrie Ryu auf.

Doch jetzt sollte Tatsuha auch endlich etwas von seinem kleinen Ryuichi haben und so, entzog er sich komplett von dem Körper unter ihm. Keine Finger mehr die gegen seine Prostata stiessen, keine Hand, die sein Glied streichelte und kein angenehm warmer Körper an seinem.

Ryuichi hatte Angst, dass Tatsuha weggegangen war und sollte sich schon aufsetzten, als er zurück in die Kissen gedrückt wurde. Ein warmer Körper glitt wieder zwischen seine Beine und schmiegte sich wieder an ihm... nur dieses Mal war da kein störender Stoff mehr zwischen ihnen.

"Tatsuha..." seufzte Ryuichi leise und legte seine Arme und Tatsuhas Nacken.

"Ryuichi..." antwortete der Dunkelhaarige atemlos und schob Ryu ein Kissen unter das Becken, damit er besser an dessen verbotenen Eingang kam.

"Alles Ok?" Tatsuha musste nun Mal wissen, ob er auch wirklich durfte, obwohl er sich sicher war, das Ryu jetzt niemals "Nein!" sagen würde.

"Mir... ist so heiss... Tatsuha!" antwortete Ryuichi nur und drängte sich noch näher an den Körper über ihn, spürte das etwas heisses, hartes an seinen Eingang stiess und er drückte sich noch mehr diesem Pol entgegen, als er auch schon die Spitze in sich versinken fühlte und laut aufseufzte. Tatsuha selbst atmete noch schwerer und es war überhaupt ein Wunder, dass er nicht hyperventilisierte. Doch er kam Ryuichis offensichtlicher Einladung nach und versank Stück für Stück weiter in den bebenden Körper. Als er bis zum Ansatz versunken war hielt er kurz still und schaffte es gerade noch sein letztes Bisschen Beherrschung zusammen zu kratzen. Er blickte in das Gesicht des Sängers und sah in dessen Mimik nichts, was ihn zum aufhören zwang. Tatsuha spürte die weichen Wände um sein Glied herum, wie sie ihn umschlossen und beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieben und hörte nebenbei Ryuichis schweren Atmen.

Dieser wusste nicht wohin mit sich. Ihm war so heiss, er dachte zu schmelzen, ausserdem füllte ihm Tatsuha vollkommen aus. Er kam sich so vollkommen vor, spürte genau wie seine inneren Wände sein Glied fest umklammerten, doch er wollte das sich Tatsuha begann zu bewegen. Ryu wusste schliesslich, wie schwer es diesen fiel, still zu bleiben und sich nicht bewegen zu dürfen. Ryuichi drängte sich gegen den Anderen, zog dessen Kopf zu sich herunter und legte seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenüber. Seine Zunge strich bittend über die bebende Lippe des Jüngeren und bat um Einlass, was ihm nach kurzen zögern gewährt wurde. Zum erste Mal erforschte er Tatsuhas Mundhöhle und neckte dessen Zunge mit seiner Eigenen.

Tatsuha, erwachte aus einer Art Trance-ähnlichen-Zustand und drängte Ryuichis Zunge zurück in dessen Mund und erforschte nun seinerseits Ryus Reich. Ihre Verbindung war immer noch intakt und Tatsuha bewegte sich leicht in Ryu, was diesen gegen Tatsuhas Lippen stöhnen liess. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Langsam stiess er immer wieder vor und zurück, zuerst einmal in alle Richtungen bis Ryuichi gedämpft aufschrie. Da hatte er also doch noch die Prostata erwischt. Tatsuha merkte sich den Punkt und stiess nun fester zu, aber immer noch in einem langsamen Rhythmus. Aber als sich Ryuichi erneut heftigst gegen ihn drängte und sich regelrecht in seine Schultern krallte, beschleunigte er seine Bewegungen und fand einen angenehmen Rhythmus für sie Beide.

Ryuichi löste sich von Tatsuhas Lippen, da er Angst hatte sonst nicht genügend Luft zu kriegen. Tatsuhas Stösse waren fest und jedes Mal stiess er an den Punkt, der ihn farbige Punkte, vor den geschlossenen Augen sehen liess. Er wusste lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten, denn sein eigenes Glied war zwischen ihre Körper gefangen und rieb sich mit jedem neuen Stoss heftig an Tatsuhas Bauch.

Nach kürzester Zeit, konnte Ryuichi nicht mehr. In seinem Bauch staute sich eine unglaubliche Hitze auf und alle seine Muskeln spannten sich an. Ein weiterer Stoss von Tatsuha folgte und Ryu wurde über die Klippe gestossen. Mit einem lauten Schrei ergoss er sich zwischen ihre verschwitzten Körper während er Tatsuha so einengte, dass dieser auch nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und ebenfalls laut stöhnend in den Sänger kam. Erschöpft glitt er aus Ryuichi raus, blieb allerding noch auf den Sänger liegen.

Beide atmeten schwer und Ryuichis Augenlider flatterten. Er war so müde, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie er aufhörte Tatsuhas Hinterkopf zu streicheln.

"Ich mag dich, Tatsuha!" murmelte Ryu noch während er bereits wegdöste.

"Ich mag dich auch... Ryuichi!" antwortete Tatsuha und gab dem Kleineren noch einen Schmatzer auf die Lippen, ehe er es sich neben Ryu auf der Couch bequehm machte und diesem sogleich wieder in die Arme zog, "Ich hoffe du kommst jetzt wirklich Mal mit zu mir1 und wir wiederholen das!?"

"Hmmm..." nuschelte der Sänger und kuschelte sich näher an Tatsuha,

"Aber das nächste Mal darf Kuma-chan nicht mehr zugucken! Das ist schlecht für ihn!!!"

Ende

1Band 3, Seite 95, letzter Absatz ö

Haaaai! Das war meine erste PWP...! Ich glaube ich werde so etwas nie wieder schreiben... hab kein Talent dafür! Aber vielen, vielen, vielen Dank für's lesen! Wer es bis hierhin geschafft hat... da muss ich sagen; "WOW! Ihr habt es bis hierhin geschafft?! Hier euer Preis; Ein tanzendes Huhn!" - (o ) ( o) ( o ) (o) 

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

ChibiYumi


End file.
